The invention relates to improvements in receivers for television signals.
Originally a television (TV) in a typical home comprised a single unit connectable to an antenna to receive UHF signals broadcast terrestrially in different channels each containing a single television programme from a respective television station. More recent advances in technology have meant that additional equipment, such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) and satellite/cable receiver/decoders (decoders) have become affordable and more widely used. A VCR enables the recording of broadcasts and the playback of previously recorded cassettes. A decoder enables the reception of additional television programmes broadcast in a relatively large number of channels in media using cable or satellite-based technology. Thus, a television system comprising a TV, a VCR and a decoder, enables a user to select for viewing or recording a wide range of terrestrial and satellite/cable programmes and to play back previously recorded programmes. Such a system therefore enables the user to select a programme for viewing from multiple different media.
As the size of a television system is increased by the addition of extra equipment, control and operation of the system becomes more complex. The VCR and the decoder can be linked to the TV via its UHF input by tuning the TV to receive UHF signals from the VCR in one channel and to receive UHF signals from the decoder in another channel. For this to operate satisfactorily, the VCR and the decoder must each be tuned to output signals in different channels than each other and in channels not used by terrestrial stations. The VCR and the decoder each contain a modulating circuit for placing the signals onto a UHF carrier so that the signals can be demodulated by the receiver within the TV. Such modulation and demodulation is undesirable because it results in some degradation (albeit generally undetectable by the viewer) in the programme from the VCR or decoder.
These problems can to some extent be avoided by the use of so-called SCART connectors between the TV, the VCR and the decoder. The SCART system avoids the unnecessary use of UHF carriers by providing a direct path between the VCR, the decoder and the TV. The SCART system includes control lines that enable the VCR to override signals from the TV receiver, thereby causing the programme from the VCR to be displayed on the TV screen, and similarly enable the decoder to override signals from both the TV receiver and the VCR so that the programme from the decoder is displayed on the TV screen. The use of SCART connectors thus simplifies connection between, and selection of, the TV, the VCR and the decoder.
However, the SCART system does not overcome the problem of user-friendly control and use of the system. Separate controls (usually in the form of remote handsets) are provided for each of the TV, the VCR and the decoder. Recording a satellite/cable programme on the VCR requires the user to programme the VCR at the required time and to programme the decoder to switch on to the required satellite/cable programme at the required time. While this is not difficult for viewers possessed of the appropriate skills, it is too much for a large number of viewers who find such technology bewildering.
At present most broadcasting, regardless of media, is analog based and comprises a single television service (e.g. SKY ONE, SKY SPORTS, SKY MOVIES) transmitted on a carrier signal or channel. However, the use of digital based broadcast technology is imminent. Digital broadcast technology will enable television service companies to transmit in a single channel high definition television programmes, or plural programmes at conventional definition or multiple customer services, or a combination of these.
In a conventional analogue-based television broadcast system programmes (or xe2x80x9cservicesxe2x80x9d) are broadcast by separate television service companies on a single carrier signal (xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d). In a digital based broadcast system it is possible to broadcast plural services multiplexed together on a single carrier. Unless the context requires otherwise the term xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d will be used herein to refer to the bandwidth used by a single service to broadcast television programmes or other customer services. The term xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d therefore encompasses both an entire carrier signal (when the signal is used entirely by a single service) and a portion of a carrier signal (when the signal is shared by plural services).
The ability to transmit multiple channels in a single carrier signal enables a far greater number of services to be provided in the digital domain than is possible in the analogue domain. Some of the channels in a carrier may be used to provide conventional television programmes while simultaneously other channels in the carrier are used to provide data for other customer services such as television programme listings, on-line programme ordering or so-called pay-per-view (PPV) services, and so on. Customer services should not be confused with the xe2x80x9cservicesxe2x80x9d provided by television companies as discussed hereinabove.
Clearly, as digital broadcasting technology is adopted by the station, the above-discussed problems will increase.
The invention aims to provide a greater degree of integration within a television system.
The invention also aims to simplify user control over a television system. In an embodiment of the invention to be described in greater detail hereinbelow, this simplification is achieved by making the control more user friendly by making it more intuitive.
In one aspect the invention provides a remote control device for controlling a television system including a plurality of independently controllable units, the device comprising plural user selectable keys and being arranged to response to user selection of a key by transmitting separate command signals to each of the independently controllable units to cause the television systems to be configured in a first mode and thereafter responding to further user selection of the keys by transmitting command signals pertinent to the first mode of the television system.
In another aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving digital television signals transmitted in a plurality of channels each comprising video data and information data the receiver comprising: a decoder circuit operable on one selected channel for separating in the one channel the information data and the video data and converting the video data into signals for output for a television; a store for storing information data; a viewer operable control device; and a processor connected to receive the information data from the decoder circuit and/or the store, the processor being arranged to respond to viewer operation of the control device by processing selected information data to convert the same into signals representative thereof for output for a television in combination with the video signals.
In a further aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving television signals in a plurality of channels, each signal comprising video data defining a television programme and programme scheduling data defining the scheduling of programmes in the plurality of channels as scheduling events, the receiver being arranged to produce from a received television signal output signals defining an image of the television programme and an image of scheduling events for display on a television screen, the receiver comprising a user operable selector operable to select for display a schedule of events for one channel while displaying a television programme in another channel or to select for display a television programme in one channel while displaying a schedule of events for the one channel or another channel.
In another aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving television signals defining television programmes in a plurality of channels, the receiver being arranged to produce output signals defining a plurality of video clips representing television programs available in the plural signal channels which output signals are output for display of the clips in respective areas on a television screen, the receiver comprising a user operable selector operable to select one of the displayed clips and responding to such user selection by storing data to cause the receiver to receive the television signals when the programme is transmitted in the corresponding channel for display of the programme on a television screen.
In a further aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving television signals in a plurality of channels each defining a television programme and at least a signal in one of the channels further comprising programme scheduling data defining events in terms of channels, programmes and broadcast times, the receiver being arranged to produce output signals defining an image of events in the programme schedule for displaying on a television screen, the receiver comprising a user operable selector operable to select events identified in the displayed programme schedule and responding to such user selection by storing data to cause the receiver to receive television signals defining the programmes in the channels and at the times corresponding to the selected events.
In another aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving a television signal comprising video data defining a video picture and information data defining information relating to user selectable services, the receiver being arranged to produce output signals defining an image representing available services for display on a television screen, the receiver comprising a user operable selector operable to select a displayed service and a modem responsive to such user selection for establishing a connection via a telephone line to a provider of the selected service.
In a further aspect the invention provides a receiver for receiving a television signal comprising video data defining a video picture and message data defining messages or information to be received by a destination specified by an identity code, the receiver being arranged to produce output signals defining the video picture for display on a television screen, the receiver having a unique identity code and being arranged to respond to reception of message data having an identity code corresponding to the unique identity code by producing output signals representing the message or information in the message data for display on a television screen.
The above and further features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims and together with advantages thereof will become clearer from consideration of the following detailed description of an exemplary embodiment of the invention given with reference to the accompanying drawings.